


A tragic ode to windows and uwagi

by Shimruto



Series: A "tragic" series [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, and kinky way, firefighter and detective au, lonely evening by shim, self pleasure at its best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimruto/pseuds/Shimruto
Summary: A little addition to the Firefighter Shim and Detective Jung AU





	A tragic ode to windows and uwagi

**Author's Note:**

> It's better to read "A tragic tale of fire and handcuffs" first for better understanding of Shim's actions))
> 
> please enjoy^^

The judo tournament ended with his win but Changmin does not feel like celebrating.

He is still not quite sure how he could overpower Yunho – the man was born for the martial arts and won every competition before (not like Changmin will ever confess his silent cheering on the police prodigy from the safe blankets of the dark corners at the stadiums).

Yunho was definitely dazed during the match.

There was a possibility he was ill and as a stupid stubborn man he is Yunho will never voice it or let anyone see.

But Changmin sees _everything_ when it is related to Yunho. He has seen his ups and downs for the past years, memorized his habits and likes, learned to read the subtle changes in his mood and behavior.

Changmin wouldn’t miss the illness so the option left is…

This hyung decided to go easy on him because he just CAN’T FREAKING GET that Changmin has become a MAN.

A MAN who switched to the Fire Department instead of the Police so that his father’s chief rank would not interfere with his records.

A MAN who impressed all higher-ups with his intelligence and organization skills.

A MAN who is respected and looked up to in his department (even by Kyuhyun and Minho – no matter how much they troll him during their game sessions).

 A MAN who achieved everything only with his hard work and persistence.

‘A man who seems still not enough for Yunho’ sighs Changmin as he enters his office on the second floor.

All the memories come back with the force of a flood.

 

_‘Shim, don’t be sad about failing these trials. Truthfully… you don’t seem serious about this position so maybe you’d better try something different? Something… more suitable for your abilities?’ said Yunho looking over Changmin’s fidgeting body._

_Not gaining any response he left without looking back._

That time Yunho was almost right.

Changmin really wanted to try something different but not because he was not serious about the Police – actually he was too serious on this matter as his father was a very famous and respectable man in this department. Changmin did not want to disappoint him but he also felt that the Police was not exactly his calling.

Since the childhood he wanted to serve in the Fire Department.

There was always something enticing for Changmin in the ability to tame the fire and to apply the full brain’s capabilities to set the best and quickest rescue routes after anticipating all the scenarios – everything in the matter of several seconds.

And though Changmin had to go through a lot of frustrating moments he overcame all of them.

Except one.

The most frustrating one.

 

Yunho’s childish perception of him.

 

‘This hyung is so oblivious’ exhales Changmin looking out of the window. ‘Was. And will forever be.’

He watches the window filled with the light in the opposite building.

Yunho spends so much time after his shift arranging the papers and filing the cases. Even after the tournament. Always so busy and so passionate about his work. Passionate in everything he does.

This inhuman inner fire would sometimes irritate Changmin to no end but… not today.

 

Changmin switches off the light.

Locks the door.

Sits down in the chair.

Faces the window across the street.

 

He unzips his bag and takes out the judo uniform that is a little bit too broad for him.

He takes off his shirt and wears the _uwagi_ instead. Tracing the initials _JYH_ on the inside cover.

 

Changmin stayed longer than necessary in the changing room trying to calm down his anger at Yunho after the match. Yunho was shaky and clumsy in his haste to collect his clothes – speeding out of the room even though his hair was still wet.

The _uwagi_ left forgotten.

And Changmin…

Well he was always practical.

He saw his chance.

And he took it.

 

The smell gets into his nose and Changmin is already hard.

Yunho smells so sweet that he wants to sour it. He looks so pure that he wants to dirty it. His skin is so white that he wants to milk it even more.

Changmin feels the taste of Yunho covering all his cells blocking all other senses and thoughts.

He was almost pressing him today to the floor and the dark beast that he had been taming for all these years just to be able to speak coherently in Yunho’s presence broke the chains. Changmin felt his desire eating him little by little when he tried to push his nails harder into Yunho’s skin to make at least those marks to stay on his skin.

He recalls Yunho’s breaths and slips deeper into the _uwagi_ so that it covers his face. Closing his eyes Changmin melts into Yunho’s smell.

He traces his chest pressing the soft material with rapid movements to imprint Yunho into himself as much as possible. His nipples are hard and he moans every time with the image of Yunho’s lips on them. His rosy color lips becoming all wet and slippery while he twists and bites him mercilessly.  His cock is throbbing and he slips his hand into the pants gripping it hard and stroking it steadily and harshly. He would guide Yunho’s rhythm making him take him fully and scream his name in attempts to reach the climax but never getting it because Changmin would flip him in all positions to find the one where they connect the most.

He imagines Yunho arching on his cock with that beautiful body of his – displaying all his muscles that would repeat the waves of their pleasure. He dreams about pressing him hard to the bed so that they sink into the linen and Yunho would lose the breath in his screams – with his neck bending and allowing Changmin to see his flushed face as he fills him to the core.

Changmin’s voice is loud now, mixed with the notes of grumping as his tempo reaches the uncontrollable mess of hand moves. His orgasm slams into him and the chair is rocked by his weight to the side.

 

He is still half lying wrapped in Yunho’s _uwagi_ when he hears the quick beeps of the car signalization going off.

Changmin sees Yunho coming to his car to put the bags there and start the engine.

‘A kid’ he thinks steadying his breath, feeling the sticky cum making the _uwagi_   wet and cold.

“What would you say if you saw me now, hyung?” smirks Changmin and sees the car leaving the parking lot.

 


End file.
